


Snitches Get Stitches

by Taurusicorn2400



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21611737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurusicorn2400/pseuds/Taurusicorn2400
Summary: Basicly this is a Jail au. Clem is in jail because she was framed and she's trying to find out who.
Relationships: Brody & Clementine (Walking Dead: Done Running), Brody & Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Brody/Sophie (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine & Gabriel García, Clementine & Minerva (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine & Ruby (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine & Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Minerva (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. Welcome To Your New Home

_Clementine_ _was_ _just_ _about_ _to_ _sit_ _down_ _to_ _eat_ _her_ _dinner_ _,_ _that_ _consisted_ _of_ _mashed_ _potatoes_ _,_ _green_ _beans_ _,_ _some_ _rice_ _,_ _and_ _orange_ _soda_ _to_ _drink_ _,_ _when_ _she_ _heard_ _a_ _knock_ _at_ _her_ _door_ _._ _Groaning_ _,_ _Clementine_ _got_ _up_ _from_ _her_ _seat_ _and_ _proceeds_ _to_ _go_ _to_ _the_ _door_ _._ _As_ _she_ _was_ _doing_ _so_ _the_ _knocking_ _got_ _more_ _and_ _more_ _intense_ _._  
 _"_ _Hold_ _on_ _hold_ _on_ _I'm_ _coming_ _._ _Don't_ _get_ _you_ _undies_ _in_ _a_ _twist_ _."_  
 _The_ _knocking_ _still_ _continued_ _._ _Clem_ _groaned_ _again_ _._ _She_ _reached_ _the_ _door_ _,_ _unlocked_ _it_ _and_ _opened_ _it_ _._ _What_ _was_ _on_ _the_ _other_ _side_ _surprised_ _her_ _._  
 _"_ _Is_ _there_ _a_ _Clementine_ _Everett_ _here_ _"_ _the_ _police_ _officer_ _questioned_ _._  
 _"_ _Yeah_ _,_ _that's_ _me_ _"_ _Clem_ _answered_ _._  
 _"_ _Turn_ _around_ _for_ _me_ _,_ _behind_ _your_ _back_ _"_ _the_ _officer_ _said_ _._  
 _"_ _Wait_ _wha-_ _"_ _Clementine_ _was_ _cut_ _off_ _by_ _the_ _officer_ _turning_ _her_ _around_ _and_ _putting_ _hand_ _cuffs_ _on_ _her_ _wrists_ _._  
 _"You are_ _under_ _arrest_ _for_ _the_ _murder_ _of-_ _"_  
Clementine's thoughts were cut off by her being shoved into her jail cell. Her new home for who knows how long. The thing is, as clichéd as it sounds she shouldn't even be here. Someone framed her, and she's going to find out who did it and make them pay. But first, she has to survive a few months in prison first.  
"Hey you ok, she kinda pushed you super hard." A voice cut her thoughts off. She really has to stop getting so caught up in her thoughts especially now.  
"Yeah I'm fine. She could've just called my name or something." Clementine replied.  
"Eh, she's kind of like that all the time. No one likes her. I'm Brody by the way." The girl said while holding her hand out to shake.  
"Clementine." Clementine shoke Brody's hand. Maybe this time in jail won't be so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3rd chapter. Also to let y'all know that the updates aren't gonna be constant. I just wanted to let you know that just in case.


	2. It's Lunchtime.

Clementine was siting at one of the metal tables trying to eat her lunch, when Brody sat across from her with another inmate. She had blonde hair with faded purple hair dye.

'It appears that she has piercings, but can't really tell. I'll have to ask her later.'

"Hey clementine, this is Violet, a friend I've made while in here."

Violet just did the customary head nod to acknowledge Clem's presence.

"She doesn't talk much to new people but I swear she nicer than she let's on" Brody tried to explain Violet's actions.

"Its ok, I get it. In a place like this you gotta pick and choose who you talk to." Clem said in order to keep Brody from freaking out. It seems to work because

Brody smiles and starts to eat. It was peaceful, which was super weird for Clem as she is use to a fight breaking out during lunch from her pervious times in jail.

As Clem was finished eating she felt as if someone was watching her. She felt that way although out lunch, but right now feels more intense. Clementine decides to look around to see if she can spot anyone. As she does so she makes eye contact with a red headed girl. The girl seems to have a neutral look on her face. She breaks eye contact when one of the inmates next to her says something or another.

'Why the fuck was she staring at me. God I hope I didn't make an enemy on my first here. I don't need that on top of the upcoming trail.'

"Alright everyone hurry up and get out to the yard!" A gaurd exclaimed.

Putting her thought to the back of her mind, clem got up from her seat and caught up with Brody and Violet and headed out to the yard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter. Hope y'all like it.


	3. Cliques

"So this place has cliques that you have to know about." Brody started as they walked outside to the courtyard. 

"Cliques? Really Brody, what is this high school?" Violet snorted. Oh so she does speak, good to know.

"Well what other way would you have explained it, Vi?" Brody questions.

"For what they really are. You and I both know they are prison gangs, and I'm willing to bet Tangerine over here knows that too." Violet snarks.

'Tangerine? How original. What's next, she gonna call me orange?' Clementine thinks. Clementine has heard all the names and puns since she was in high school, heck since kindergarten. Doesn't mean they got any funnier.

"Guys, guys! Gangs or cliques it don't matter what ya call'em, just tell me who to avoid and who to befriend, alright?" Clementine had to break up the argument that Brody and violet were having on what to call the groups of somewhat dangerous people they all reside with.

"Oh right yeah," Brody says, "So over by the basketball court are the Falcons, they are called that cuz they always somehow find ways to sneak sharp things in here."

"Over there, is are the Makeup artist. Don't let the name fool ya, they vicious. They'll find anyway to put on a makes to get what they want. Stay on their good side." Violet cuts in.

"You also have Delta over there by the doors. Fuckers think they own the place." Violet says with disgust.

'Better stay away from then. Hope they don't know who I am or else I'm toast.' Clem thinks as she rubs her left shoulder.

"Over by the water fountains," Brody continues, "Are the Killing machine. Uh their name is kinda... Self explanatory." 

'Huh guess its not as low key as I thought then.' Clementine's eyes widen at that.  
Clem's eyes wander and stops on a group sitting at the top of a set of bleachers. Clem notices one of them was the girl she caught staring at her in the lunch room.

"What about them. Who are they?" Clem inquires.

"Oh, they are what you can say the leaders I guess." 

"What Brody means to say is that they are the ones that really own this place. No contraband gets sold without their go ahead. If you want something form the outside you go to them. You want to be in real good with them, as they can make your life here all the better." Violet continues Brody's thought.

"What about that one right there who is she?" Clem points to the one that was staring at her.

"That's Minnie, she's the leader of the boss group. Her and her twin sister, Sophie." Brody says with a grin and a blush.

"Oh god, don't get her started on Sophie." Violet sighs. "Brody and Sophie have been dating since, like they both got here, and everyone someone even says her name, Brody gets all like... Well like that." Vi points at Brody. Clem looks and sees that Brody is all blushy and has heart eyes. Brody also seems to be daydreaming, about what, Clem does not want to know.

"Since she is gonna be out of commiofor a while, I'll tell you about them," Violet continues, bring Clem's attention back to her, "so you have Sophie and Minnie as the head bitch of the head bitches and they know how to hustle. Makes sense cuz they in for counter fitting money, identity theft, hacking, and rumor has it, 1 count of murder." 

Clementine's eyes go back to the group, more specifically the twins. The more she heard the more curious she got about them.

"So which is which?" Clementine asks.

"Well its easy to tell'em apart Cruz of the different hair styles. The one with the long hair is Sophie and the short lesbain hair cut is Minnie." Violet answers.

'Huh, so Minnie was staring at me. Wonder why' 

"I'm gonna talk to them." Clementine says with assertion.

"Wait what no you can't just go- and there she goes, she's gonna die." Violet tried to stop her, but couldn't. Didn't help that Brody was still caught up in her little daydream.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second." Clementine outright says. She didn't mean to come of aggressive, as she just wanted to know about the staring, but it seems she put too much anger in her words.

"What the fuck did you say to me?" The short haired one, Minnie exclaims. 

"No, wait I didn't mean for it to come like that, swear. I really just want to talk to you," Clem eyes the rest of the group, "Alone."

Minnie seems to think about it for a second before she snaps and tell the group to leave. Sophie hesitates a little. 

"I'll be fine Sophie. Hey I see Brody over there, go talk to her." Minnie assures her.  
With one last look, Sophie leaves and makes her way towards a rather happy looking Brody. Minnie turns back to clementine with a curious face, the same one she had in the lunch room.

"So what did you want to talk to me about, Newbie." Minnie smirks.

Maybe clementine should have listened to Violet when she was trying to stop her. Oh well, she made her bed now she has to lie in it.


	4. Let's Talk

"So what did you wanna talk about newbie?" Minnie smirks.

Maybe just rushing into this conversation was a bad idea like Violet said, but Clementine isn't the type of person to think before she does stuff. She really needs to work on that.

"I wanted to know why you were creepin' on me earlier." Clem really needs to work on how abrasive her words come off as well.

"Fuck. I mean how come you were staring at me during lunch." Clem amends her previous statement.

"Well, everyone was staring at you. I mean you are new here." Minnie says matter a factly.

"Yeah they glance at me then go about their business. You, however, did not do that that. So I'm ask once again why were you staring at me." Clem's annoyance can be heard in her sentence. 

Minnie notices it and starts to smile. The smile made her look like she was planning something. Something mischievous, which for were they are currently residing in Clem wouldn't be surprised. 

Clem didn't mind the smile at all. When that smile turned into a smirk, however, that's when Clem felt shivers go down her spine. The smirk made her feel something she hasn't felt in a long time. God Clem really wished she listened to Violet.

"How would you know that I'm staring at you, unless you were staring at me." Minnie quirked an eyebrow. "I mean, I get it, I am pretty attractive." 

Clementine felt heat rise up her cheeks. Yeah sure she found Minnie kinda hot, somewhat cute, and kind of sort of super beautiful, but she didn't need to be called out on this. Not when she doesn't have a good comeback.

Its one thing for Clem herself to talk about her thoughts, but its another more embarrassing thing for the person you are think about to call you out. 

"Uh I no I didnt mean that, not that you aren't, I just wanted to know why- why. I'm just gonna leave now." Clementine stutters out.

"Wait, hold on," minnie grabs Clem's bicep to keep her from leaving. "I'm sorry, I had to poke fun. It was so easy and I haven't had a good laugh in a while." Minnie apologizes

Clem looks at Minnie for a moment before she turned back to her to get her explanation.

"The reason I was staring was because you were talking to Brody. Sophie wasn't there at lunch because one of the gaurds had her do something, and we have this pact." Minnie starts.

"Brody, as you can tell, is a total sweetheart. She doesn't really belong her. Wrong place wrong time type of situation. The people in here don't care about that though. They are savfes you know."

Clementine did know. This wasn't her first time in jail. She knows how horrible people can be especially to the kind hearted people. 

"We just don't want Brody to get hurt, so if Sophie can't be there to male sure people back off then I'm that one." Minnie continues.

"I just wanted to make sure," Minnie states, " that you didn't have any ill intentions. And cuz you're kinda pretty." Minnie murmers the last part, but clementine caught it anyways.

She chose to ignore it for now as this was a serious conversation. She really did get why Minnie was staring. Brody is a sweetheart, with a heart of gold. 

"Yeah I get that. Anyone could use her niceness against her. I'm not one of those people, just so you know." Clem tries to reassure the red-head.

"I do. You seem like you'd doing anything to protect the ones you care about. Still can never be too careful." Minnie states.

You really can't be too careful. Even outside of jail. Look what happened to Clem. She wasn't careful. Sure she stopped doing illegal things, but now she's in jail for a crime she didn't even commit.

"Hey, I want to get to know you better and to show you something, but we leave to go back inside in like 10 minutes. How about you meet me by the laundry room, say around 1 am?"

The laundry room, way after lights out time? How in the hell is Clem suppose to get out and to the room without getting caught.

"How the hell am I suppose to get there with out getting caught," Clem questions, "and why at that time? I'm gonna be asleep."

"Hey you'll figure it out. Just please be there. I won't be able to talk to you during chore time because I'll be in the kitchen cleaning and at dinner time I have a therapy session."

'Wait the have therapy here? Cool, should sign up for that' Clem thinks.

"Fine. I'll find some way to wake up and get there." Clem let's out a long sigh.

"Awesome I'll talk to you then. I have to get back to business now."

Clementine walks back to see Violet alone. Brody must have went somewhere with Sophie to do whatever it is that they do.

"So you aren't bleeding or dead, yet? That's good at least." Violet says.

Yeah she not bleeding or dead, yet. She hopes it stays that way for her stay here.


	5. Should Have Seen That Coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I'm just putting this to let y'all know,just in case. So trigger warning for violence.

Somehow Clementine was able to get out of her cell without fail. The cell door was unlocked for some reason, probably so the inmates can use the bathroom.

Clementine slips out of her cell without waking her cellmate and started down the hallway towards the destination Minnie told her to go. The quiet hallway almost made this place seem peaceful. No one yelling, the snores she hears every now and then, made Clem feel a little at peace.

When she reached the place Minnie wanted to meet up, she saw the red-head leaning against one of the walls, eyes closed. She must have heard Clem's footsteps because Minerva's eyes open locked on to hers.

When she realized it was Clementine, she smiled at her and started walking towards her. Something was off with this smile, Clem just couldn't put her finger one it.

"I see you were able to make. I thought you were gonna be a no show. Not that it would be the first time." Minnie stopped in front of Clem.

"So why did you tell me to meet you here anyways." Clementine yawns. 

Minerva could have chosen any other time to do this, but no. She thought 1'o'clock in the morning was a good as time as ever to have whatever conversation this was.

Clementine really hopes this talk or whatever is quick because as much as she wants to turn a new leaf, she will beat someone up if she doesn't get enough sleep. 

"Why are you just standing there what did you need to talk to me about Minerva?" Clem starts to get agitated.

"I never said we were going to talk." Minerva smirks.

"Huh, what do-"

Clementine's sentence gets cut off by a shove from behind. Her hands keep her from hitting her face on the ground.

"I said I wanted to show you something." Minerva grins.

"Yeah I also said I want to get to know you, but what better way to get closer to someone then to see their blood," Minerva laughs, "and their screams of pain."

Well this bitch is insane. This is not how Clem thought this was going to go, at all. She should have stayed asleep.

"Make sure this isn't like last alright. I don't need another death on my hands, you idiots got that," Minerva barks at her goons, "and you enjoy my little welcome present.I'll see you when you get out the infirmary. Bye-bye."

God damn it this was all a fucking set up. She should have know. How could she be so stupid to let this happen. How could she let herself be so caught up in her freaking beauty she didn't notice that she was going to get jumped

She saw the first swing coming and rose her arms to block it. She didn't realize that these goons knew that when fighting someone you go all at once, not one at a time like villains do in the movies.

Her ribs were on fire, and she couldn't catch her breath. God she should've just stayed in her cell. Pretend that she sleep through the meeting by accident.

Her face feels numb. She can't feel it anymore. She should've listened to violet and not talk to Minerva. This wouldn't have happened.

Her whole body is numb now. She stopped feel the pain sometime ago. God she's so tired. Maybe now is a good a time as ever to get that sleep she missed.

Yeah that's a good idea. Clementine closes her eyes and drifts in and out of consciousness. The last thing she heard before she finally passed out was one of the goons saying they should stop and leave before the get caught.

Clementine has never felt so much peace as she did right then.


	6. It's Rewind Time

_Clementine_ _stared_ _at_ _her_ _handcuffed_ _hands_ _ever since_ _she_ _got_ _brought_ _down_ _to_ _the_ _police_ _station_ _._ _The_ _detectives_ _that_ _brought_ _her_ _here_ _decided_ _on_ _the_ _'_ _leave_ _the_ _culprit_ _in_ _a_ _quiet_ _room_ _with_ _their_ _thoughts_ _and_ _maybe_ _they'll_ _confess'_ _tactic_ _._ _Not_ _like_ _it'll_ _work_ _,_ _for_ _Clem_ _didn't_ _commit_ _the_ _crime_ _._ _She_ _didn't_ _kill_ _anyone_ _._

_The_ _door_ _slammed_ _open_ _,_ _breaking_ _Clementine's_ _thoughts_ _._ _A_ _man_ _walks in. He had graying_ _hair_ _, a_ _brown_ _coat_ _,_ _and_ _a_ _not_ _so_ _happy_ _face._ _He_ _looked_ _at_ _Clem_ _and_ _his_ _not_ _so_ _happy_ _face_ _got_ _even_ _more_ _not_ _happy_ _._

_"_ _So_ _you're_ _the_ _reason_ _that_ _I_ _got_ _called_ _in_ _on_ _my_ _day_ _off_ _._ _A no_ _good_ _,_ _insane_ _,_ _sicko_ _."_ _Thean_ _sits_ _down_ _in_ _the_ _chair_ _across_ _from_ _her_ _. "_ _So_ _why'd_ _you_ _kill_ _him_ _then_ _?"_

_Clementine_ _didn't_ _look_ _up_ _or_ _say_ _anything_ _._ _She_ _just_ _continued_ _to_ _stare_ _at_ _her_ _hands_ _._

_"_ _Come_ _on_ _girlie_ _,_ _I_ _aint_ _got_ _all_ _day_ _._ _Just_ _tell_ _me_ _why_ _you_ _did_ _it_ _so_ _I_ _can_ _do_ _the_ _paper_ _work_ _and_ _get_ _back_ _to_ _watching_ _family_ _feud_ _."_ _At_ _that_ _statement_ _Clem_ _lifted_ _her_ _head_ _to_ _glare_ _at_ _the_ _man_ _._

_Did_ _he_ _not_ _care_ _that_ _she_ _was_ _framed_ _,_ _or_ _that_ _she_ _could_ _have_ _her_ _life_ _taken_ _for_ _a_ _crime_ _she_ _didn't_ _commit_ _._ _All_ _this_ _dude_ _cared_ _about_ _was_ _a_ _freaking_ _TV_ _show_ _._ _This_ _is_ _the_ _type_ _of_ _people_ _that_ _are_ _entrusted_ _with_ _the_ _safety_ _of_ _the_ _everyone_ _?_

_"_ _Hey_ _,_ _kid_ _don't_ _ignore_ _me_ _._ _Answer_ _my_ _question_ _so_ _can_ _put_ _you_ _in_ _a_ _cell_ _where_ _you_ _belong_ _,_ _and_ _be_ _on_ _with_ _my_ _day_ _."_ _The_ _man_ _was_ _starting_ _to_ _get_ _impatient_ _it_ _seems_ _,_ _so_ _Clem_ _decide_ _to_ _make_ _this_ _dude's_ _day_ _just_ _a little_ _bit_ _more_ _bad_ _._

_"_ _Do_ _you_ _think_ _that_ _the_ _chicken_ _came_ _first_ _or_ _the_ _egg_ _?"_ _She_ _questioned_ _with_ _a_ _tiny_ _smirk_ _on_ _her_ _face_ _._

_"_ _What_ _,_ _did_ _you_ _just_ _ask-_ _"_

_"_ _If_ _you_ _could_ _be_ _a_ _color_ _,_ _what_ _would_ _you_ _be_ _?" Clementine_ _interrupts_ _._

_"_ _Listen_ _here_ _girlie_ _,_ _I_ _don't_ _have_ _time_ _to_ _play_ _your_ _little_ _game-_ _"_

_"_ _If_ _aliens_ _exist_ _,_ _do_ _you_ _think_ _they_ _have_ _a_ _alien_ _equivalent_ _of_ _pizza_ _?"_ _Clementine's_ _smirk_ _grows_ _bigger_ _._

_That_ _question_ _must_ _have_ _been_ _the_ _last_ _straw_ _because_ _before_ _Clem_ _knew_ _it_ _,_ _the_ _man_ _was_ _leaning_ _over_ _the_ _table_ _grabbing_ _the_ _collar_ _of_ _her_ _shirt_ _._ _He_ _leaned_ _in_ _real_ _close_ _to_ _Clementine's_ _face_ _._

_"_ _You're_ _actin'_ _real_ _tuff_ _for_ _someone_ _in_ _your_ _position_ _."_ _The_ _man_ _huffed_ _out_ _, making_ _Clem_ _scrunched_ _up_ _her_ _face_ _a_ _bit_ _as_ _the_ _man's_ _breath_ _smelled_ _of_ _nachos_ _and_ _coffee_ _._ _Not_ _a_ _good_ _combo_ _._

_"_ _Dude_ _you_ _really_ _need_ _a_ _mint_ _._ _You_ _breath_ _is_ _kicking_ _my_ _butt_ _right_ _now_ _."_ _Clem_ _pretended_ _to_ _gag_ _._

_The_ _man_ _did_ _not_ _like_ _that_ _because_ _he_ _had_ _his_ _fist_ _raised_ _to_ _strike_ _her_ _._ _Clem_ _wasn't_ _scared_ _one_ _bit_ _,_ _as_ _she's_ _taken_ _beating_ _and_ _the_ _like_ _before_ _._ _If_ _the_ _guy_ _really_ _wanted_ _to_ _hit_ _her_ _,_ _that's_ _better_ _for_ _her_ _._ _She_ _can_ _sue_ _and_ _probably_ _get_ _out_ _of_ _going_ _to_ _jail_ _._

_Before_ _the_ _man_ _could_ _hit_ _her_ _,_ _someone_ _walked_ _into_ _the_ _room_ _._

_"_ _Carver_ _,_ _what_ _in_ _the_ _hell_ _are_ _you_ _doing_ _!_ _You_ _know_ _what'll_ _happen_ _if_ _you_ _get_ _caught_ _beat_ _up_ _a_ _suspect_ _again_ _?"_ _The_ _person_ _asked_ _. "_ _You_ _will_ _get_ _fired_ _._ _Then_ _thrown_ _in_ _jail_ _quit_ _possibly_ _._ _I_ _don't_ _think_ _you'll_ _want_ _that_ _."_

_"_ _I_ _had_ _a_ _reason_ _Carly_ _,"_ _the_ _man_ _,_ _Carver_ _,_ _huffed_ _, "_ _this_ _punk_ _was_ _mouthing_ _off_ _at_ _me_ _._ _She_ _needs_ _to_ _learn_ _some_ _respect_ _."_

_Carly_ _looked_ _between_ _Clementine_ _and_ _Carver_ _for_ _a_ _second_ _before_ _she_ _signed_ _._ _Looking_ _rather_ _exhasted ,_ _she_ _told_ _Carver_ _to_ _take_ _a_ _walk_ _to_ _calm_ _down_ _while_ _she_ _talks_ _to_ _Clem_ _._

_"_ _I'm_ _sorry_ _about_ _him_ _._ _He's_ _not_ _really_ _good_ _at_ _talking_ _to_ _people_ _."_ _Carly_ _tried_ _to_ _explain_ _. "_ _Are_ _you_ _hungry_ _at_ _all_ _or_ _do_ _you_ _want_ _anything_ _to_ _drink_ _?"_

_Clem_ _was_ _going_ _to_ _deny_ _the_ _offer_ _, but_ _her_ _stomach_ _made_ _a_ _decision_ _for_ _her_ _by_ _sounding_ _like_ _two whales_ _trying_ _to_ _do_ _karaoke_ _._ _Blushimg_ _at_ _the_ _sound_ _her_ _stomach_ _made_ _,_ _she_ _accepted_ _the_ _offer_ _for_ _food_ _._

_"_ _Oh_ _so_ _we_ _doing_ _the_ _whole_ _good_ _cop_ _bad_ _cop_ _thing_ _to_ _male_ _me_ _confess_ _"_ _Clementine_ _joked_ _._

_"_ _Yeah_ _I_ _guess_ _we_ _are_ _."_

_When_ _the_ _food_ _arrived_ _,_ _Clementine_ _immediately_ _started_ _eating_ _as_ _Carly_ _was_ _talking_ _to_ _her_ _._

_"_ _You_ _know_ _,_ _I_ _actually_ _think_ _you_ _didn't_ _do_ _it_ _."_

_That_ _made_ _Clem_ _stop_ _chewing_ _for_ _a_ _second_ _._ _This_ _was_ _the_ _first_ _person_ _she_ _has_ _seen_ _so_ _far_ _that_ _believes_ _she_ _didn't_ _do_ _it_ _._ _Everyone_ _else_ _looked_ _at_ _her_ _as_ _if_ _she_ _was_ _scum_ _or_ _something_ _,_ _but_ _this_ _lady_ _really_ _believes_ _her_ _._

_"_ _I_ _mean_ _it_ _doesn't_ _make_ _sense_ _really_ _._ _The_ _timing_ _and_ _all_ _that_ _._ _It_ _couldn't_ _have_ _been_ _you_ _."_ _Carly_ _continues_ _. "Me believing_ _you_ _,_ _though_ _,_ _isn't_ _going_ _to_ _help_ _you_ _."_

_"_ _What_ _do_ _you_ _mean_ _by_ _that_ _?"_ _Clem_ _questions_ _._

_"_ _It_ _means_ _that_ _they_ _have_ _enough_ _evidence_ _to_ _put_ _you_ _in_ _prison_ _until_ _your_ _trial_ _,"_ _Carly_ _told_ _her_ _, "_ _and_ _with_ _this_ _specific_ _crime_ _and_ _how_ _gruesome_ _it_ _was_ _,_ _you_ _can't_ _get_ _out_ _on_ _bail_ _either_ _."_

_That_ _made_ _Clem_ _start_ _to_ _tear_ _up_ _a little_ _._ _She_ _has_ _been_ _in_ _this_ _position_ _before_ _,_ _I_ _mean_ _she_ _was_ _part_ _of_ _a_ _gang_ _,_ _but_ _those_ _were_ _for_ _crimes_ _she_ _did_ _commit_ _._ _They_ _certainly_ _weren't_ _for_ _murder_ _though_ _._ _Clementine_ _didn't_ _know_ _how_ _to_ _react_ _to_ _the_ _fact_ _that_ _the_ _person_ _who_ _really_ _did_ _this_ _is_ _going_ _to_ _get_ _off_ _free_ _._ _She_ _couldn't_ _comprehend_ _that_ _she_ _was_ _going_ _to_ _jail_ _for_ _something_ _she_ _didn't_ _do_ _._

_"_ _So_ _you're_ _saying_ _that_ _I'm_ _going_ _to_ _jail_ _,_ _for_ _a_ _crime_ _I_ _didn't_ _commit? You're_ _saying_ _that_ _I'm_ _serving_ _time_ _for_ _someone else_ _and_ _I_ _can't_ _even_ _get_ _bail_ _until_ _the_ _trail_ _?"_ _Clem_ _said_ _trying_ _not_ _to_ _cry_ _._

_"_ _I'm_ _afraid_ _so_ _._ _I'm_ _sorry_ _,_ _there_ _isn't_ _anything_ _I_ _can_ _do_ _about_ _that_ _"_ _Carly_ _apologizes_ _._

_God_ _if_ _only_ _she_ _didn't_ _accept_ _that_ _offer_ _of_ _help_ _._ _If_ _she_ _just_ _kept_ _walking_ _maybe_ _she_ _wouldn't_ _be_ _in_ _this_ _position_ _,_ _and_ _no_ _one_ _would've_ _gotten_ _murdered_ _._ _If_ _only_ _she_ _decided_ _to_ _get_ _her_ _life_ _together_ _sooner_ _._ _Why_ _do_ _bad_ _things_ _always_ _happen_ _to_ _her_ _._ _From_ _the_ _time_ _when_ _she_ _was_ _9 and_ _her_ _parents_ _died_ _in_ _front_ _of_ _her_ _to_ _when_ _she_ _was_ _11 and_ _her_ _brother_ _figure_ _drowns_ _,_ _to_ _when_ _she_ _was_ _13 and_ _she_ _accepted_ _that_ _stupid_ _offer_ _to_ _get_ _help_ _from_ _the_ _New_ _Frontier_ _after_ _she_ _ran_ _away_ _from_ _that_ _horrible_ _foster_ _home_ _._

_At_ _these_ _thoughts_ _Clementine_ _,_ _for_ _the_ _first_ _time_ _since_ _she_ _was_ _13,_ _let_ _tears_ _fall_ _from_ _her_ _eyes_ _._


	7. Love is....... Weird.

Clementine spends a few days in the hospital after that night. Her injuries weren't as bad as she thought they'd be. Abet she has had worse things happen to her so it makes sense that she only came away with bruised ribs, a concussion and some brusimg around her eye.

When Clem came back to the prison and her cell, Brody and violet both showed concern for her. They had heard what happened from the gaurds that found her. Violet told Clem that she should have told one of them so they could have her back, but Clem told her that that would have put the both of them in the hospital.

Brody wasn't much better. She was fussing over all of Clementine's injuries not wanting her to get hurt worse. Not to mention how Clem had to pretty much fix her relationship with Sophie. Brody thought since Minnie was the one to set up the whole 'meet up', that Sophie was in on it too. Clem had to reassure her that Sophie wasn't there and most likely had nothing to do with it.

"So, what are you gonna do about Minnie?" Violet questions after Brody runs off to find Sophie.

"I'm gonna strike back where it hurts the most." Clementine said with a blank face.

Violet looked at her for a moment, trying to figure out what she meant. When Clem didn't elaborate on what her plan was, Violet's face took a look of confusion.

"OK dude, I'm all for revenge and stuff, but I have the slightest clue of what you are planning and how I can help. Could you please dumb it down for me?"

Clementine's face in that moment turned from a blank stare to the most devious face Violet has ever seen in her life. She didn't know if she should be scared or happy that whatever plan Clem cooked up wasn't directed towards her.

"If you really want to know, I'm planning on breaking her heart." Clem smiles as if she said something super mundane.

Violet still didn't know how that was suppose to work. Her face must have shown her confusion because clementine continued to explain.

"You see, love is one of those things that keeps a person going. It can make a person strong enough to fight just about anything bad in the world. Love can practically cure any sickness. It's one if those things," Clementine explains, "that in the right hands can make a person do better in life. Love, romantic or family, can make the most evilest of people become the nicest person ever." 

Violet sat silent as Clem went on her rant. It seems that she put aot of thought into the concept of love. Clementine continues to speak.

"Most of the time you don't have to worry about if someone is using your love for selfish reasons. Most of the time because love can be the worst thing that can happen to you. It can ruin a person, make them suffer but you could never know as thery walk past yoy with a smile on their face. I've seen first hand that people do use love for selfish, henious reasons. I've seen people use it to get ahead in life. I've should have seen what she was doing when she was flirting and shit. I've should've known better, but I didn't and I played for my stupidity. Now I'm ready to give Minerva a taste of her own medicine." Clem's smirk reappears on her face. "She's gonna wish she never even met me."

"Nice speech dude, but I still don't know what you are gonna do to her." Violet spoke up a moment later.

"Oh I thought I was clear, I'm gonna make Minerva fall in love with me then break her heart so bad she'd want to die. How did you not understand that." Clem laughs.

"Dude you went on a tangent about love and shit, how was I suppose to know you were going to step on Minnie's heart then put it back into her chest?" Violet shot back. "Anyways, do you really think its a good idea to do? I mean love isn't something to play around with."

"In all honesty," Clementine states, "I don't give a fuck anymore. See the thing about using love, for selfish reasons, is that its an act of war. If the person you are using finds out they are aloud to do just about anything to get you back. Minerva used me, I found out, now it's time for war. It's time for me to do anything in my power to get her back."

"Yeah and I get that, but using the same tatic that she used isn't really a good idea is it? I mean you found out and you are pissed, what do you think'll happen if she finds out? She might just do want she already did to you only worse. Like with what happen with- uh never mind. Still I just think you should find another revenge plot." Violet tries to talk Clem out of the plan.

It didn't work though because it seems Clem has her mind set on doing the break Minerva's heart plan. Violet wants to support her, but she's also concerned she will get hurt again. Maybe worse this time. Either way, since clem seems so set on it, Violet is going to help Clem out. If it's to give advice, even though she never listens to it, or if it's to make sure she doesn't die, Violet is going to help as much as she can.

"Fine, since you aren't going to back down from this, what do you plan to do?" Violet sighs.

"Well first I'm going to flirt, ya know-"

"No I don't k ow but keep going." Violet interrupts.

Clem playfully glares but continues.

"Anyways, I flirt. Just enough to ease tentions and to show her no hard feelings."

"But plot twist there are hard feelings, right" Violet jokes.

"Exactly," Clem agrees, "but she doesn't know that. We get to talking, I up the flirting to where she would know that I'm trying to get with her. Boom I kiss her. Now we date, she falls in love with me because I'm charming as fuck, and then I break up with her in the most brutal way possible." Clementine puts her hands under her chin and smiles, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"OK so you have that all mapped out. Great awesome, but one problem. How are you going to approach her without her goons getting in the way?" Violet questioned.

"Oh, I'm not going to approach her. I'm going to have her approach me." Clementine states.

"How the fuck are you going to fuckimg do that?"

"That something," clementine scratches her left shoulder, "that's classified for the time being."

"Fucking ominous. I still think this is a bad idea and I'm going to keep telling you that til you either stop or you die." Violet says as she rolls her eyes.

"Hey all is fair in love and war." Clementine smirks.

Violet wanted to call Clem out on her bullshit again, but that statement made her lose any fight for the rest of the day. Let's hope that this plan goes accordingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just realized that I didn't post a chapter,and I went back to post the chapters in the right order. The chapter that I forgot to post is named Should Have Seen That Coming and was supposed to be posted before Rewind Time. So sorry for any confusion and I hope you go back to read it in the correct order. Hope y'all have a nice day.


	8. Why I Haven't Updated

So, like its been awhile since I last updated, and you are probably wondering why. Well lately I've been having a hard time writing. It had started to feel like a chore to sit down and write a chapter out. If felt like every time I tried to write a new chapter I'd just get angry. And I didn't like that. Writing is fun for me, a coping mechanism if you will. So that anger didn't sit right with me. I decide to just take a step back from all the stuff I'm writing until I feel like it be fun again. That I'm excited to write down what the characters are gong to do next, instead of forcing myself to write and eventually to start to loathe everything I write. I won't be con for long, as I feel the want to write coming back, but I just need a little more time. I hope y'all understand. I'll see y'all soon ✌🏾.


	9. Clem is being dumb

"That's the stupidest idea I've ever heard be concocted in my entire life. And I was a drug dealer for god sakes."

Violet had told Brody about Clementine's plan to get another opinion on what she should do. Turns out Brody was in agreement that Clem is being dumb. 

"You need to tell her to back out of that plan." Brody exclaims.

Violet just rolled her eyes, as if she didn't try to do that already. She really really wanted Clem to just back down, but no. Clem's mind is made up, and she's going to bring Minerva down a peg.

"Brody, as much as I agree that Clem is stupid and should not do this, she's not backing out." Violet says "I've told her, so many times, to just drop it, wait this out til her trail, but she isn't listening. Her mind is made up."

Brody sighed at that. At this point it's all she can do. That and hope that Clem doesn't do something stupid. Well even stupider than what she's already planning to do.

"You know, when she was ranting or whatever about love and stuff," Violet breaks the silence, "she had this look in her eyes."

"A look?" Brody asks.

"Yeah a look. Not one of those normal 'I'm coming up with a diabolical plan' look either." Violet continues, "It was one of those sinister looks. She seemed a bit unhinged, like she wasn't herself or something. Seemed as if a totally different person just took over." Violet shakenly says.

Brody looked at her worryingly. She's never seen Violet look this scared about something. The fact that she was, made Brody even more worried about Clem and her plan.

"That look is something I never want to see again." Violet added.

Brody didn't know what to say to make her feel better. She doesn't even know if she can make Violet feel better. She sure gonna try her damn hardest thought. 

"Maybe we can let her do whatever she plans to do, but we stop her if anything gets too far. You know like secret overseers or something."

Violet sighs, looking away from the other girl. She doesn't want Clementine to do any of what she has planned, but Brody's right. Clem will try her damned hardest.

"Yeah fine. We can watch over her, but please don't call us secret overseers. That sounds stupid."

"Oh yeah?" Brody let out a snort, "What would you call us then?"

"Anything but that. Something cooler like, uh, like Scheme Supervisors, or The Rulers of Idiotic Plan of Action."

"Those are way worse than the one I came up with. Unrelated note, remind me to never let you name things."

"Yeah, whatever. You're just jealous of the power my brain produces." Violet scoffs. "Anyway where's the idiot we were talking about though. Don't tell her I called her that."

"I honestly don't know. One of the goons that run this place took her somewhere."

\-----

One of the guards, Lilly the name tag said, brought Clem to a room where they said someone was waiting to visit her. She didn't know who it'd be seeing as most of her friends seemed to have left her after she was arrested for a murder she didn't do. Maybe some of them came to their sense, guess we will see.

As she was walking into the room, Clem notice a familiar orange beanie. She can spot that beanir from anywhere. God please let this not be a dream please let it be who she thinks it is.

As Clementine got closer to the table her hopes were answer. She sees Gabe Garcia. Not only him but the whole Garcia clan. God, did Clem miss Javi, Gabe, and Mari so much, and now they're here visiting her.

She sat down in front of them.

"Holy shit. Are y'all really here right now?"

That got a chuckle out of them. Javi's face turns serious after a moment.

"We saw what happened on the news. We were able to get AJ before they put him in the system, so you don't have to worry about that."

Clementine let out a visible sigh of relief. That was something she was really worried about. AJ around people he didn't know, wondering where she was. Clem us glad that the Garcia's were able to get him.

"I saw you on the news. I would've been here sooner, but I knew you'd want me to worry about getting AJ then to come see you. But we're here now."

"I'm glad you were able to see me."

"Clem, what happened? I know about your past, but this? This isn't you." Javi asked.

"That's because I didn't do it. Someone is trying to pin this shit on me. I'd never do that. Not anymore, I'm done with that."

"Then why'd they arrest you?" Mari piped in.

"Something about having enough evidence against me to lock me up. One of the people said they found my bat, you know the one I lost. Said that was the murder weapon."

"God that's, that's awful." Mari's eye downcast.

Clementine nods her head in agreement. She fiddles around with the handcuffs to get them to sit more comfortably on her wrist. 

"Well how much is bail? We can get you out and figure this out." Gabe asked.

"There is none. They said with how gruesome it was, I can't get out on bail. I have to wait until my trail, and hope to god they find me not guilty."

"When's the trial? Maybe we can find enough evidence by then to get you off."

"It's months away, so maybe we can find something to say I was framed. I don't know"

"We'll find you a lawyer too. Just in case we can't find anything. Get you the best one." Javi says. "You're our family, and we'll figure this out together."

"Thanks. This means a lot to me."

Javier smiles, getting up while typing on his phone and walking out the door. Gabe follows after talking at the speed of light. Most likely making a plan to figure out who actually did this. Mariana goes to follow, but Clem grabs her wrist, silently asking her to stay. Mari does.

  
  


They sit in silence for a moment or two. Was it awkward? Probably. Most likely. Yeah, it was pretty awkward. I mean of course it's awkward. After what happened between them, of course it would be.

"I'm sorry. I know you told me I didn't have to, but I am sorry for what I did to you when I was apart of new frontier."

"Clem, no, you really don't have to do that. That wasn't your fault at all. It was theirs. You said you didn't want to be a part of them anymore."

"But I still went, and did th-"

"They forced your hand. They brought AJ up knowing you couldn't say no. I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at them for doing that. I'm happy Javi took over though."

"I'm still sorry. Just let me apologize."

"Alright, fine. I accept your apologies." Mari chuckles to let Clem know that she really isn't mad at her. "Now can you stop worrying about that, and worry about the actual shitshow of a situation you're in?"

Clem let out a sigh of relief to know she was forgiven. "Yeah, OK. I'll start thinking about this now.

They talked some more before one of the guards said her visiting time was up. Clementine wanted to hug Mari goodbye, but the prison rule said she couldn't. She settled for a high five. She was lead back to her cell, but she had a smile on her face. She had people on the outside helping her figure out what the fuck happened. That made her feel less stressed. Even though she's in jail, today wasn't such a bad day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, ahaha been a while huh. I have no excuse. Please don't kill me. Let's just blame writers block, yeah? Cool, fuck writers block. Anyway hope y'all like the chapter, and I'll see ya next time ✌🏾

**Author's Note:**

> I have this fanfic on wattpad, username is the same as on here. Letting you know because I might post faster on wattpad then here.


End file.
